Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Ground Cover Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Noalaxe2x80x99.
Ground Cover rose plants are known and are being used to advantage in an increasing number of landscape plans and home gardens. However, there remains a need for additional varieties of Ground Cover roses with the demand being the greatest for those having highly attractive blossoms in combination with good disease resistance.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Ground Cover rose plant of the present invention was created at Gxc3xctersloh, Germany, by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e,, the seed parent) was the xe2x80x98Korsamixe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). Such xe2x80x98Korsamixe2x80x99 variety is marketed under the REPANDIA trademark and possesses soft pink single blossoms. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was an unnamed seedling maintained by Noack Rosen at Gxc3xctersloh, Germany (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x83xe2x80x98Korsamixe2x80x99xc3x97Unnamed Seedling.
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which physically and biologically differ from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant to the new variety.
It is found that the new variety of Ground Cover rose plant possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) forms in clusters attractive bright coral blossoms,
(b) exhibits an upright, dense, compact and spreading growth habit,
(c) forms attractive glossy dark green foliage that contrasts well with the bright coral blossoms,
(d) exhibits excellent disease resistance with respect to Blackspot, Powdery Mildew, and Rust, and
(e) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in the landscape.
The new variety meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage as attractive ornamentation in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes.
The new variety of the present invention beginning in 1993 has been asexually reproduced by the rooting of cuttings, by budding, and by grafting. Such asexual reproduction as performed at Gxc3xctersloh, Germany, has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new variety are firmly fixed and stable and are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Noalaxe2x80x99, and recently has been marketed under the ALFABIA trademark.